


Give Me a Reason

by Poochee



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, James is a doting dad, M/M, Niki melts, Parenthood, Prompt Fic, and a dork, it's not sad I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Morning, love…let’s start a family,” he murmurs casually, his voice thick with sleep, and Niki makes a little whine/hum of agreement in his sleep. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> beauxtifull asked you: I would love some fluff where they're talking about starting a family together but I don't have more details... I just want to feel like I could cry glittery tears while reading it lol but only if you feel up for it :)
> 
> the last of my prompts! enjoy c:

They’re cuddling during the early hours of the morning, naked and cozy under the covers, half asleep and dozing with James’ arms wrapped around Niki’s waist. He’s kissing the nape of his neck gently in hopes of rousing the other man.

It works, “James…” Niki’s accent is so thick in the mornings, it’s adorable, and James can’t help but to smile at the back of his husband’s neck.

“Morning, love…let’s start a family,” he murmurs casually, his voice thick with sleep, and Niki makes a little whine/hum of agreement in his sleep.

Until he realizes what he said. “ _Was_..?” He turns his head so it faces the ceiling, and he hears James’ deep chuckle behind him.

“Kids, Niki…”

Kids. Not breakfast.

“Of our own..?”

“Well, we’re not seahorses, so--”

“Piss off, Hunt…”

James chuckles again and pulls Niki back against his chest, despite the protesting little whines the Austrian gives.

They’re quiet then, but only because now Niki’s actually thinking about it.

“Imagine it,” James continues, his lips brushing across the skin that hadn’t been burnt those few years ago, “It’ll be exactly like this, but there’d be little feet pattering around in the hallway, giggles from the other room, failed attempts at making breakfast for dad and papa…”

Niki shifts against James, refusing to acknowledge how his chest warms at the imagery, “Sounded like little demons until the breakfast thing…” He mutters instead, and James laughs again.

\--

James doesn’t mention it again until later that day, when they’re at the grocery store. They stroll down the aisles, and Niki stops to grab a can of fruit cocktail.

“Which one would you pick?” James asks from his side, and Niki looks up.

James has two different little jars of baby food in his hands, and it really shouldn’t look as endearing as it does.

“Uh,” Niki replies smartly, blinking away his surprise, and looks at the labels before shrugging, “Sweet potato, I guess…”

James smiles wide and sets them back, “That’s what I picked, too,” he states almost proudly, and Niki shakes his head when he finds the Brit looking at diaper prices five minutes later.

\--

Today hasn’t been the first day James had mentioned starting a family or having kids. Ever since they baby sat for James’ older sister, the Brit’s had babies on the mind.

That had been four months ago.

And now, Niki’s preparing supper, and thinking about it. He’s caught himself imagining having a child, with James, and wondering if it would ever work. Their lives would have to change a lot if it were to ever happen. They’d have to cut back on the parties and drinking, more so James, and have to think about their careers. Would James give up almost everything to start a family with him? To change himself?

He doesn’t know, and doesn’t want to ask.

But if James brought it up, that means he wants it, right?

“What’s cooking, good looking?” The aforementioned man asks as he strolls into the kitchen, throwing a magazine onto the kitchen table carelessly.

Niki barely stifles a laugh at the question, “Seriously?”

“Yeah, it smells good…” James wraps his arms around Niki again, resting his chin on the Austrian’s shoulder easily as he can look down at the counter.

Niki shakes his head with a small smile and motions to the vegetables he’s cutting up, “For the roasted chicken,” he mutters, fighting off another grin as James begins to kiss at his neck. “You’re annoyingly affectionate today…”

“If we had a baby, I’d cuddle them instead,” James murmurs, and Niki imagines it: James holding a bundled baby in his arms, cooing and kissing his or her chubby little rosy cheeks…Niki’s heart nearly melts again.

“Are you trying to persuade me into this?” He asks, returning to chopping the carrots.

“No, just making conversation...” James wants Niki to choose this, not be persuaded.

Niki snorts and James laughs softly, letting go of his husband and leaning against the counter. Comfortable silence falls around them, aside from the tv in the other room that’s playing one of James’ movies.

“We’ve been married for over a year, Niki…”

“I’m aware.”

“And you know I love you a lot…”

“Too much, sometimes.”

James smiles at that, and reaches over to pick up a little herb from the counter, twirling it between his thumb and forefinger, “And I just thought, you know...we’ve lived together for a long while, too…”

Niki sighs, because as much as he loves James, he doesn’t like how the man beats around the bush, “Are you serious about wanting kids, James?”

The blond flicks his eyes up to meet Niki’s, and a contagious smile blooms on his face, “Yes. I want to start a family, with you.”

Niki can’t hold back his smiles anymore, so he mirrors James’ expression, and flushes the tiniest bit.

“Do you want a family with  _me_?” James asks after a moment, raising a brow curiously.

Niki lets out a bit of laughter, eyes bright, but he’s not laughing because he thinks James’ question is a joke, but he because  _why_  would he bother asking when he already knew?

“Of course, you dunce…” He murmurs, placing his knife on the cutting board gently.

James is biting on his lower lip and looking incredibly excited, and he doesn’t really know what to do with himself, until he holds up the little herb above their heads and tries, “Mistletoe?” With a grin.

Niki glances up at the Brit’s hand before returning his gaze, and doesn’t look that impressed. At all. “That’s a sprig of thyme, James.”

James kisses him anyway, and Niki smiles into it as he wraps his arms around his husband’s shoulders.


End file.
